Using digital devices have become difficult as they are more diverse and complex than ever before. Accordingly, there is a need for an interface that allows users to more conveniently use such devices.
Computers are now used in and out of offices as they are portable, and many users carry their computers with them. Although sharing contents among computers using a network was available in a desktop environment, only recently have mobile devices been able to share contents due to increase in performance of mobile devices in a wireless communication environment and improvements in the mobile technology.
In a mobile environment, since a computing environment frequently changes, a connection among devices is typically required to be set for each device in order to copy or move contents from one another. This cumbersome task occurs not only in terms of software, but also with respect to a distributed hardware which may be connected to a keyboard, mouse, display, printer, and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for new methods and/or devices which enable a user to more conveniently share hardware resources or software resources among the devices.